Feelings
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Yuuri decide declararle a Wolfram sus sentimientos al creer que esta gravemente herido CAPITULO I: Una Confesión


Feelings –

Ya no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese despacho infernal, ni cuantos documentos había firmado, lo peor de todo era que Günter se aferraba a que los leyera todos…

- Majestad, iré a buscarle algo de agua… Debe de estar sediento por trabajar tanto, en seguida vuelvo – Dijo Günter cuando saliendo de la habitación

Yuuri espero a que los pasos de Günter se escucharan más lejos y cuando eso paso salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación la cual se encontraba vacía ya que Wolfram había salido de emergencia a un pueblo cercano a solucionar unos conflictos menores, según le habían comentado.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar su ropa de dormir cuando escucho unos caballos llegar, ese debía de ser Wolfram con su escolta, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a su armario a buscar la ropa.

Y enseguida escucho unos pasos cerca de la habitación, quizás era Günter, después de todo el se había escapado, se mantuvo tranquilo, después de todo si de verdad era Günter solo le diría que se encontraba exhausto.

Pero el que se acercaba era Conrad con Wolfram, los escucho hablando desde la puerta…

- Seguro que estarás bien ¿? – Cuestiono Conrad preocupado

- Si, no es nada… No te preocupes de verdad estaré bien – Trato de sonreír un poco para no preocupar a su hermano, y de inmediato entro a la habitación que compartía con Yuuri

- No tardaste tanto en la misión – Dijo Yuuri que no vio a Wolfram entrar ya que se encontraba de espaldas, por tanto no vio el mal estado en el que llego su prometido

- Si… - Fue todo lo que contesto antes de dirigirse al baño donde quito su traje azul y se coloco su pijama rosa y salio enseguida metiéndose en la cama – Buenas noches

- Buenas noches – Le respondió Yuuri

Ni siquiera volteo a mirar al rubio, apago las luces y se dirigió hacia el baño para poder cambiarse, dentro del baño vio el traje azul de Wolfram y opto por levantarlo del suelo, en cuanto toco el traje pudo notar algo húmedo, que seria ¿?

- Sangre… de Wolfram ¿?

Salio de inmediato del baño y se acerco a Wolfram…

- Wolfram!! – Le grito

- Mmm ¿?

Quizás estaba tan mal herido que ni siquiera podía responderle bien!

Quito las cobijas y comenzó a tocar el torso del rubio el cual se asusto ante tal contacto

- Pero que crees que estas haciendo ¿?!- Alejo la mano de Yuuri y se hizo a un lado de la cama dando un pequeño quejido

- Que tienes ¿?! – Pregunto preocupado Yuuri

- No es nada…

Por supuesto que Yuuri no le creía en lo absoluto, tomo el camisón rosa y sin pensarlo dos veces lo rompió…

- Pero… que demonios!! – Se sonrojo y tomo rápidamente una de las cobijas para poder cubrirse con ella, aunque Yuuri ya le había visto todo

- Wolfram, déjame verte – Hablo firmemente

- No quiero! – Agacho su mirada

- Solo quiero saber si… si estas bien – Avergonzado por su reacción también bajo la mirada, lo que lo tenia mas nervioso era que ya le había visto todo a Wolfram ya que eso nunca había pasado…

- Estoy bien!... MPH! No soy un enclenque como tu como para que te estés preocupando por mi… soy yo el que debería de preguntarte a ti si estas bien, a que viene todo esto ¿?

- Yo… - Era hora de rendirse ante el rubio, así que se acerco a el y lo rodeo con sus brazos tiernamente – Al ver tu ropa llena de sangre, creí que era tuya y… me asuste – Unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas

Ninguno de los dos sabía cual era el más nervioso ante esa situación…

- No es mía… Uno de mis soldados cayo mal herido y yo lo ayude fue todo – Trato de responder como lo haría normalmente no quería que Yuuri notara la felicidad que sus actos le estaban dando. – Yo solo tengo una pequeña herida, pero no es nada

- Una herida, donde ¿?! – Aquello lo había vuelto a alarmar y le bajo la cobija que aun cubría su cuerpo hasta la cadera para poder verlo mejor y con mucha delicadeza paso sus dedos sobre la herida a lo cual Wolfram gimió pero el Maou no le tomo mucha importancia – Ya veo… es cierto, para que no es muy grave sin embargo, para estar mas seguros deberíamos consultar con Gisela, iré por ella.

Trato de levantarse para poder ir a buscar a Gisela, pero una mano lo detuvo.

- Espera, no vayas – Dijo – Estaré bien, de verdad

B- ien… Pero si mañana no te encuentras mejor iré a buscar a Gisela y no pondrás ninguna objeción, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, de acuerdo

Pero Yuuri se percato de algo muy importante, Estaba viendo el bien formado torso de Wolfram que esta desnudo y solo le cubría una pequeña cobija sus partes bajas, estaban los dos solo en un gran cuarto, el algo excitado por ver así a Wolfram… Definitivamente la hora de rendirse ante los maravillosos encantos de Wolfram había llegado…

Se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, pasó una de sus manos detrás del cuello de Wolfram para evitar así que se escapara.

Rozo sus labios sobre los del rubio y después termino por juntarlos completamente, pudo sentir de inmediato la falta de cooperación por parte del rubio pero eso no lo detuvo, el se sentía tan bien con esa nueva sensación que quiso continuar, de pronto sintió la necesidad de querer poseer a Wolfram por completo y nadie iba a impedírselo… Excepto el mismo Wolfram, que cuando sintió que Yuuri quería profundizar aquel contacto lo empujo un poco para poder detenerlo.

- Que… fue eso ¿? – Inquirió el rubio con un hilo de voz

- Un… beso –

- … - Eso ya lo sabia, no era tonto – Claro que fue un beso, enclenque! Pero por que lo hiciste ¿?

- Por que… Por que te quiero, siempre te he querido… Pero tenía miedo a demostrártelo… En la Tierra una relación entre hombres no se ve bien, lo siento si eso de alguna u otra manera llego a afectarte pero es que así crecí es por eso que siempre me guarde mis sentimientos y nunca te dije nada, el estar evitándote, y negando todo el tiempo el asunto sobre que somos prometidos era solo para poder dejar de quererte, pero ahora… cuando vi esa sangre en tus ropas, de verdad creí que era tuya, no soporte la idea de que te pueda pasar algo… El llegar a perderte no lo soportaría nunca – Termino en susurro

A lo que Wolfram escucho atentamente y se quedo en silencio cuando Yuuri termino de hablar, después de unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos para el pelinegro, Wolfram hablo…

- Entonces, te me estas declarando formalmente ¿? – Sonrió picadamente el rubio y espero ansioso la respuesta del Maou

- … - Yuuri dio un pequeño suspiro – Si, así es

- MPH! Que declaración mas horrible!... Digna de un enclenque como tu

Yuuri sonrió un poco, ese era el Wolfram de quien se había enamorado… Decidido a hacer una declaración mejor se acerco al rubio y con decisión lo bofeteo, sin esperar a que Wolfram reaccionara volvió a besarlo profundamente dejando al rubio algo mareado…

- Te amo, Wolfram… Esta mejor así ¿? – Sonrió

Wolfram estaba aludido, nunca se espero algo así, ni en sus mejores fantasías.

- Si, mucho mejor…

Se acercaron lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos con inmensa ternura, y volvieron a unir sus labios en un calido beso el cual estaba profundizándose cada vez mas…

* * *

¿Que les parecio?!  
Como siempre espero todo tipo de comentarios, incluso amenazas de muerte que por cierto ya me llagaron dos u.u  
Pero eso me pasa por no actualizar y dejar los fics en lo que al gente mas espera u.u

En fin, saludos a todos!


End file.
